Nuntius Mortis
by deathroy237
Summary: He is the man that Survived two bullets to the head. He is the man that let the Sierra Madre go. He is the man that Crushed the White Legs. He is the man that Burned both the Bull and the Two-Headed Bear in nuclear fire. He is the man that mounted both Lanius' and Oliver's heads on a pike. The legion calls him Nuntius Mortis, The messenger of Death... and he is coming to Halkiginia


**Hello everybody, Deathroy237 here! I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic ever. So, please, no flames. Bethesda owns Fallout, not me. If I did, Fallout 4 Pip Boy Edition would be much cheaper. Let's begin!**

 **-0-**

Two years, two long years. That's how long it had been since Benny had tried to kill Six. That day changed the Courier's life. After spending two days in a coma, Six had awoken with almost no memories in a town called Goodsprings. After relearning the basics and defending the town from bandits, the Courier headed south, to a town called Primm. After assisting the town with its own problem, Six went to the Mojave outpost, where he was asked to assist with a pest problem. He then found himself in a town called Nelson, which been burned to the ground. There he met Vulpes Inculta, a member of Caesar's Legion. Courier Six proceeded to kill Vulpes and his men with a grenade launcher. He turned North, passing through Novac, the I-88 trading post, Boulder City, and Freeside, before reaching New Vegas. Once inside he found Benny, alone and unarmed. Six then tortured and killed Benny. Over the course of the next several weeks, Six killed Caesar, Mr House, and every last fiend, legionnaire, and powder ganger in the wasteland. While he did this, he also forged alliances with the Great Khans, Boomers, Kings, The White Glove Society, The Brotherhood of Steel, The Followers of the Apocalypse, Enclave Remnants, and the supermutants of Jacobstown. Then one day, he vanished. A week later, he returned, with dozens of new scars, but that's not all he gained. He also learned new skills and brought back three bars of solid gold. Three weeks later, he found himself in Zion. After he left, the canyon had become the tomb of The White Legs. He vanished once again, and when he returned, he brought with him technological marvels. Then, only a month before the battle for Hoover Dam, Six was summoned to a hell like no other: The Divide. After fighting his way through the Divide, he finally showed the world his true colors by launching nukes at both the legion and the NCR. Then at long last, the battle for Hoover Dam begun. The Courier butchered anything that got in his way. After 48 hours of fighting, Six found himself before Legate Lanius, the Monster of the East. Their fight was over within five minutes... however, Six spent several hours torturing Lanius to death. By the time General Oliver arrived, Lanius was little more than a mutilated corpse. Oliver, not even three minutes after arriving at the scene, was cut down by the Courier. Within 24 hours, every member of the NCR was pushed out of the Mojave. His actions earned him the title of Nuntius Mortis, the messenger of death. Six, has since used the resources of the Big Empty Research facilities to revolutionize the Mojave. He then formed an army, and declared war on the Legion. And now, after a year and a half of warfare, the army of the Mojave is about to begin it's final battle against the Legion...

 _Rocky Mountains_

 _February 2, 2283_

 _5:53 P.M._

 _Courier Six_

He had lost track of time. Had it been minutes, or hours since he had arrived at the ridge? Either way, Six did not like his current situation. Why didn't he like it? Simple. Everything he was currently looking at. Before him was the Legion's last fortress. It was a heavily armored castle-like structure built into the snowy mountainside. Inside was at least three thousand legionaries. The patrols passed by each of the three entrances every five minutes. It was like clockwork. There were snipers and missile launchers at the gatehouses and each of the four corners. In front of each gatehouse was three M1 Shermans, for a grand total of nine tanks. Behind the wall, there were six howitzers, two in each direction. And then there was the cherry on the top of this shitty Sunday. Six had no idea what the layout of the underground tunnel system was like. "This is going to be a massacre," Six said to himself, "but at least we outnumber them four to one."

 _"If I remember correctly, the Persians outnumbered the Spartans ten thousand to one."_ The courier's brain said. One of the side effects of the events at the Big Empty, was that his mind still had its own independent thoughts.

"You also forgot that the Persians didn't have a B-27 bomber and a thousand securitrons." Six retorted.

 _"And the Spartans didn't have tanks."_

"Touchè."

Six scanned the base once again, trying to spot anything he might have missed. After realizing that he didn't miss anything, he stood up, and a pile of snow fell off his back revealing that he wore the Scorched Sierra Power Armor, and the elite riot helmet. He turned around and began walking back to base. After thirty minutes of walking, he finally made back base... well, maybe base was too kind of word. In reality, it was little more than a few hundred yurts, each one containing a dozen soldiers. The perimeter was patrolled by securitrons. In the dead center of the camp was a large tent that had a large antenna next to the entrance. This very tent was the command tent.

Along the way, several soldiers stopped whatever they were doing to stare and gawk at the Courier. He heard several whispers along the way, including "I heard that he could wipe out entire armies" "My brother told me that he killed The Monster Of The East With his bare hands" "I once saw him rip a deathclaw's arm out of its socket."

" _Oh, the things they say about us are quite impressive."_ his brain chirped.

"I'm well aware of that," he muttered, "but what's truly impressive is that all of it's true."

One of the female soldiers then muttered, "I heard that he can fly."

"Well… maybe not all of it's true."

Once he entered the command tent, Six was greeted with the sight of several angry Generals and one smiling robot. The largest of the group, a super mutant named Marcus glared at Six and asked "Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, you know, here, there," He threw his thumb of his should, "everywhere."

A bald man in power armor then stated "This is not the time for jokes Six."

"Relax Hardin I've just been scout- Wait! How long was I gone?!" Six frantically asked with a crazed look on his face while grabbing on to Hardin's shoulders.

"Twelve Hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty seconds as of riiiiiiiight now." The robot, affectionately called Yes Man by everyone it ever met, largely due to its sycophantic personality.

"Shit, I was gone for that long?" Six questioned, letting go of Hardin's shoulders.

"YES!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a wad. Anyways, as I was saying, I've been scouting for the past twelve hours. I wanted to see if we missed anything that could cause this all to fall apart. Speaking of which, they have six howitzers."

A man wearing a red beret that had the words 'Last thing you'll never see.' written on it simply glared at Six and demanded"How the hell did you spot these when my men couldn't?"

"You know those mountains that are everywhere around here? Well I got on top of one close to their Fort, and used these wonderful things called binoculars. I'm sure you've heard of them." Six Quipped.

"Smart Ass."

"Smart Ass what?"

"Smart Ass sir."

"Much better," Six said, "Now let's discuss our game plan. Pearl, you take the Bomber and blast those howitzers to bits. Marcus, you take the Super Mutants & Nightkin and hit the East Side, Hardin, Papa Khan, I want you two to take your forces and hit the West Side. Boone, The Enclave Remnants the militia, and I will take the South side. Once the Tanks are gone, the Securitrons will move up and reduce the walls to rubble. Once inside, we will sweep the base, and eliminate anything that moves. How does that sound to everyone?"

No one objected, no one backed out, and no suggested that the Legion should be given the opportunity to surrender. To Courier, this was perfect.

"The operation will begin at first light tomorrow morning." Six stated before exiting the tent. Beneath his mask, is was grinning ear to ear because he knew, that the slaughter was about to commence.

 **-0-**

 **How was that for the first chapter I have ever written. Next chapter, the battle will commence, and the courier will be sent to Halkeginia. I will see you in the Future. AWAAAAAAY.**

 **Here are Courier Six's Stats for all of you who would like to know:**

 **SPECIAL**

 **Strength 10(+)**

 **Perception 10(+)**

 **Endurance** **9**

 **Charisma 6**

 **Intelligence 6**

 **Agility 5**

 **Luck 6**

 **SKILLS**

 **Barter 74**

 **Energy Weapons 100**

 **Explosives** **86**

 **Guns 86**

 **Lock pick** **100**

 **Medicine 73**

 **Melee weapons 75**

 **Repair** **100**

 **Science** **100**

 **Sneak 78**

 **Speech 100**

 **Survival 71**

 **Unarmed 85**

 **PERKS**

 **Abominable** **(3)**

 **Adamantium** **Skeleton**

 **Agility Implant**

 **Animal Control(3)**

 **Beautiful** **Beat-down**

 **Big Brained**

 **Bugstomper(3)**

 **Burden to Bear**

 **Camarader-E(5)**

 **Camel of the Mojave**

 **Cardiac Arrest**

 **Coin Operator**

 **Day Tripper**

 **Dead Man's Burden**

 **Demolition Expert**

 **DNAgent**

 **DNAvenger**

 **Educated**

 **Endurance** **Implant**

 **Explorer**

 **Ferocious Loyalty**

 **Free Radical**

 **Friend of Night**

 **Ghost Hunter**

 **Grunt**

 **Implant C-13**

 **Implant GRX(2)**

 **Implant M-5**

 **Implant Y-3**

 **Implant Y-7**

 **Intelligence Implant**

 **Intense Training**

 **Khan Trick**

 **Lady Killer**

 **Legion** **Assault**

 **Life Giver**

 **Lord Death(3)**

 **Luck Implant**

 **Machine Head (3)**

 **Mad Bomber**

 **Marked**

 **Melee Hacker (2)**

 **Meltdown**

 **Monocyte Breeder**

 **Nerd Rage**

 **Perception Implant**

 **Piercing Strike**

 **Power** **Armor Training**

 **Purifier**

 **Ranger Takedown**

 **Reinforced Spine**

 **Robotics Expert**

 **Scribe Counter**

 **Set lasers for fun(2)**

 **Shotgun Surgeon**

 **Sierra Madre Martini**

 **Skilled**

 **Solar Powered**

 **Strength Implant**

 **Strong Back**

 **Sub** **Dermal Armor**

 **Terrifying Presence**

 **Thought You Died**

 **Tough Guy**

 **Toughness**

 **Trigger Discipline**


End file.
